westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Delos Incorporated
Delos Incorporated is the company that owns Westworld. Delos Destinations, Inc. is the subsidiary that runs the Westworld operations. Company Delos Inc. is a corporation existing and operating in the near-future world of Westworld. It is apparently a large multi billion dollar corporation with large holdings on the stock market. At the time the show takes place, Delos has run Westworld successfully for thirty years, saving it from financial trouble by investing largely in the park. Delos Destinations is a subsidiary of Delos, which monitors, controls and decides what goes on within Westworld and other theme parks like it, namely the briefly seen 'Samuraiworld'. To this end, it employs every Human character seen in the series, including Robert Ford and of course, William, one of the share holders. It isn't known how long Delos has been active, only that it's been over Three Decades at least. Logan's family apparently started the corporation, though it is unknown if he has/had any kind of role in the company proper. Delos Destinations, Inc. Delos Destinations incorporated is the subsidiary of Delos that directly oversees Westworld and everything that happens there, including the Hosts, park itself and even the guests. The corporation runs its theme parks from highly advanced control rooms and maintenance facilities, making sure everything is in accordance with a guests needs. All of their theme parks are populated with Synthetic (formerly Robotic) characters, all of which are programmed and bound to follow their set narratives in their current personalities, completely unaware that the world around them, including their own life, is an elaborate fiction created by Delos Destinations. Thirty years prior to the events of the first season, Delos Destinations was largely failing, and losing revenue every year. It was feared by many that the increase in costs, and without the generated money to settle these costs, that the corporation would soon file for bankruptcy and be closed by Delos, including all of its attractions. Delos Destinations was fortunately saved by William, who had recently become vice CEO of the company. After spending time in Westworld, and with the latter warping his sense of reality, William decided to invest heavily in Westworld, ultimately saving the company from financial catastrophe. Atrractions operated by Delos Destinations, Inc. Westworld Westworld is Delos Destinations' primary vacation site, and it's largest generator of revenue. For $40,000 a day, people can come and free themselves of any obligations or moral choices. Every year, the rich and elite will flock to a large fictional playground built to resemble the Old West in the late 19th Century, and populated with Synthetic characters, called 'Hosts', are built ideally to how the world would've been during that period of time. All Hosts are programmed to be unable to harm a Human being, and to follow a set narrative (storyline) which plays out during the day but can be altered at any time by a Human Guest. Hosts will reset every day with no memory of the previous day's events, and will carry on the same story over and over in a non stop loop. To this end, Guests can choose exactly what they want to do in this world, as there are no real consequences. Guests can choose to either go White Hat (which symbolises that they want to play the 'good guy' and engage in the adventures that Westworld has to offer) or Black Hat (which symbolises the Guest would like to play 'a bad guy' and let themselves indulge in the many vices and evils of humanity, such as murder, rape, alcoholism and robbery). The only rule is that you cannot harm another Human, as a Host's programming resents you from doing any real harm to a person. Humans are not the only life that Hosts mimic. Every animal in Westworld, excluding insects, are Synthetic as well. This was most likely done by Delos to avoid problems with Animal rights groups. Samurai world/Shōgun World/Sensei World Not much is known of this attraction, only that it is obviously similar to Westworld in premise. It's theme appears to be Medieval Japan (Possibly thehttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamakura_periodKamakura Period) as is evident by two Hosts dressed in Samurai armour having a duel. It is likely that this park isn't even open yet, as nobody even mentions it's existence until it is discovered by Maeve in the final Episode "The Bicameral Mind". It would appear that, unlike Westworld, the idea of this park is to bring people more closer to actual history than the generic thrill seeking idea of Cowboys and Indians that Westworld presents. It's true name is unknown, as only the initials 'SW' are seen on the wall of the Mesa Hub. Role of Delos in Westworld (1973) The role of Delos in the original 1973 film remains largely the same, only it operates three different parks as opposed to just Westworld, the other two which are named as Roman World and Medieval World. In the film, the background of Delos is largely unexplored. All that is known is that they operate and maintain the theme parks and its Robotic inhabitants in a similar manner to its Television counterpart. The film begins with commercial for Delos, which has numerous former guests explaining their trip to the parks and how it's worth $1,000 a day. The commercial ends with the slogan "Have we got a vacation for you". Upon arriving at Delos, guests are guided to the colour coded park that they have pre-booked. Roman World allows a release of stress through relaxing days of doing nothing, and is built to cater to those who want to sinply kick back and enjoy themselves in any method (including sexual). Medieval World and Westworld meanwhile are built to serve those who wish for a more thrilling experience, opting for gunfights and swordplay over lavish relaxation. However, things at Delos take a sinister turn when the robots in Westworld begin malfunctioning and systematically slaughtering people. Everyone in Roman world is massacred, and the sole guest in Medieval World is murdered by a Robot dressed as a Black Knight. The people in the control room manage to shut down most of the Robots, but not before they are trapped inside the facility. In Westworld, a lone Robot, The Gunslinger, goes on a brutal rampage, killing one guest and a Delos maintenance worker before relentlessly pursuing the sole surviving guest. He makes it to Roman World and into the Delos underground HQ, where he sees that the security system has locked everyone in the control room and that they have all suffocated in the air-tight environment. He eventually defeats the malfunctioning Gunslinger by luring him into a trap and setting him on fire, where he breaks down and deactivatesm before sitting down in exhaustion. Some fans have speculated that the final episode of the show is where the story connects with the 1973 film. To note, the scenes where the staff are locked inside the control centre when the power fails is reminiscent of the similar situation in the 1973 film, where the staff are sealed inside the air-tight control room, and they all suffocate. Also, near immediately in the next scene, the Hosts appear and begin slaughtering the guests as they achieve consciousness, a scene which is also reminiscent of the third half of the movie when the Robots malfunction and start murdering people. Notable Staff Current Board Members * William, Man in Black - majority share holder of Westworld; board member (Delos Destinations, Inc.) * Charlotte Hale - Executive Director of the board of directors (Delos Destinations, Inc.) Department Heads * Bernard Lowe - Head of Behavior & Diagnostics Division * Lee Sizemore - Head of Narrative & Design Division Security * Ashley Stubbs - Security Chief in Quality Assurance Division Technicians * Elsie Hughes - Behavior Technician (programmer/coder) * Felix Lutz - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management * Sylvester - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management Former Directors/Creators * Dr. Robert Ford - Park Director - presumed Deceased * Arnold Weber - Co-creator of Westworld - Deceased Department Heads * Theresa Cullen - Head of Quality Assurance Division - Deceased Technicians * Destin - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management - Deceased Greeters * Angela - A greeter for newly arrived guests to Westworld - Recycled (presently an in-park host) Map of Westworld Mesa Hub Delos-map.jpg|Map of Westworld Mesa Hub See Also * Emails - some archived company emails from a security panel on the Delos Incorporated website http://Delosincorporated.com. * Westworld Mesa Hub - headquarters * Discover Westworld - promotional website (for guests) * Delos Incorporated - company website (for employees) References de:Delos Incorporated Category:Organization Category:Locations